Taxi (IV)
und | Sitzplätze = 4 (Fahrer und 3 Fahrgäste) | Wert = 25.000 Dollar | Tuning-Werkstatt = | Im Fuhrpark von = Liberty City Taxi & Chaffeur Commission | Höchstgeschw. = 267 km/hGTAIV.net | 0–100 km/h = | Antrieb = Hinterrad | Getriebe = Fünf-Gang-Schaltung | Gewicht = | Maße = 1.900 Kilogramm | Motortyp = | Schadensrisiko = | Fahrzeugfamilie = Merit-, Stanier- und Taxi-Fahrzeugfamilie }} Das Taxi ist ein Individualverkehrsmittel zur Personenbeförderung aus Grand Theft Auto IV, das der Protagonist nutzen kann, um durch die Stadt zu reisen. Befindet sich ein Taxi in der Nähe, kann man es mit den entsprechenden Tasten rufen und durch längeres Drücken der „Einsteigen“-Taste als Fahrgast einsteigen. Nun kann man sein gewünschtes Ziel wählen und der Taxifahrer fährt den Spieler ans Ziel. Durch Drücken der entsprechenden Taste (Leertaste am PC) lässt man den Taxifahrer schneller fahren, was häufig zu Unfällen führt. Die Fahrtkosten variieren. Zahlt man ein wenig mehr, kann man die Fahrt auch überspringen (hat man nicht genug Geld, um die Fahrt komplett zu überspringen, bringt der Taxifahrer einen so weit, wie das Geld reicht). Hat man einen Fahndungslevel, kann man zwar einsteigen, jedoch wird der Fahrer aussteigen und wegrennen. Wenn man aber Romans Taxiservice nutzt, kann man aus dem Auto schießen und der Fahrer fährt weiter. Ist ein Taxi bereits durch einen anderen Fahrgast besetzt, kann man diesen aus dem Wagen ziehen und selbst einsteigen, ohne einen Fahndungslevel zu bekommen. Fährt man mit einem Taxi in die Autowaschanlage, muss man statt fünf Dollar nur drei Dollar bezahlen. Rammt man ein Taxi mit voller Wucht, verliert es das jeweilige Schild auf dem Dach. Die normale Version des Taxis stellt einen von Vapid hergestellten Stanier dar, sie basiert auf dem Ford Crown Victoria. Die Merit-Version wird von Declasse Autos hergestellt. Wenn man mit einem Taxi in ein Pay’n’Spray fährt, wird das Fahrzeug repariert und „umlackiert“. Die Primärfarbe wird dabei nicht verändert, allerdings lässt sich beim Stanier-Modell die Lackierung der Stoßstangen zwischen Schwarz, Gelb und Grau variieren. In der Beta-Version des Spiels gab es das Taxi noch mit einer schwarzen Lackierung. Werbung Auf den Dächern der Taxis kann sich Werbung für America’s next Top Hooker, Banging Trash Can Lids for an Hour!, Conjoined Twins, Excelsior Extreme 9, I’m Rich, The Science of Crime, Weazel News oder WTF befinden. Beide Taxis können aber auch ohne Werbeschild angetroffen werden. Fahrpreise miniatur|Der Taxipreis-Plan * Anfangsgebühr: 2,50 Dollar * Pro 1/5 Meilen: 40 Cent * Pro zwei Minuten, angehalten, langsamer Verkehr: 40 Cent * Wochentagszuschlag, 16 Uhr – 20 Uhr: 1,00 Dollar * Abend-/Nachtzuschlag, 20 Uhr – 6 Uhr: 50 Cent Fundorte des Stanier-Modells Allgemein # Am Hintereingang des Star Plaza Hotel, südlich der Manganese Street, zwischen Frankfort Avenue und Burlesque, in Star Junction, Algonquin (funktioniert unter Umständen nicht; erhöhte Wahrscheinlichkeit besteht, wenn man von der Frankfort Avenue aus Norden kommt) # Am Hintereingang des Hotel Überbrücker, südlich der Lorimar Street, zwischen Frankfort Avenue und Burlesque, Star Junction, Algonquin (funktioniert unter Umständen nicht; erhöhte Wahrscheinlichkeit besteht, wenn man über den Booth Tunnel nach Algonquin kommt und sofort zum Fundort des Wagens fährt) # In ganz Liberty City und Alderney anzutreffen (Ausnahme: Acter-Industriegebiet) Fundorte des Merit-Modells Allgemein # In ganz Liberty City und Alderney anzutreffen (Ausnahme: Acter Industriegebiet) In GTA IV # In der Mission Search and Delete sind während der Verfolgung mehrere auf dem Algonquin-Dukes Expressway im Verkehr anzutreffen Bildergalerie Taxi Merit GTA IV.png|Front- und Seitenansicht des Merit-Taximodells Taxi Merit Heck GTA IV.png|Heck- und Seitenansicht Taxi Vapid GTA IV.png|Front- und Seitenansicht des Vapid-Taximodells Taxi Vapid Heck GTA IV.png|Heck- und Seitenansicht Beta-Taxi.jpg|Das schwarze Beta-Taxi (Vapid-Modell) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Fahrzeuge Kategorie:Taxen Kategorie:Limousinen